1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and a content display method thereof, and more specifically, to an electronic device and a content display method thereof, which change a content display mode in response to a threshold logical battery capacity assigned to an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices using a battery, such as portable computers, mobile phones, smart phones, and the like, have increased in number with the development of electronic technologies. Battery information according to a charged or discharged state of the battery plays an important role in using the electronic devices. For example, in the electronic devices, residual battery capacity information representing how much battery capacity is left is important for storing currently processed data or protecting the electronic device before the battery thereof is discharged. Further, the residual battery capacity information is important fir predicting how long a user can continue to use the electronic devices. Accordingly, today's electronic devices employ various methods for providing the battery information to users.
Electronic devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, smart phones, and the like can provide numerous functions and can independently perform each of the functions. The functions may be provided in an application form. However, the electronic devices have only one battery supplying electrical power for the functions. Thus, if the battery is completely consumed when a user uses one function of the electronic device, the user cannot use other functions.
For example, in an electronic device having a telephone function, a Global Positioning System (GPS) function, and a web-browser function, when a user wants to use the telephone function after the web-browser function, if a battery thereof is completely consumed, the user cannot use the telephone function. Accordingly, the user should be able to predict in advance the residual battery capacity for each of the functions. However, it is difficult to check the residual battery capacity that is needed for each of the functions through the entire battery residual capacity.
Normally, residual battery capacity information is displayed as percentage, e.g., 50%, and/or as an image representing the residual battery capacity information, e.g., an image of a battery half full, on a status bar of a screen of the electronic devices.
Further, various methods are being developed for reducing battery consumption of electronic devices having a large display and supporting a high resolution. For example, in order to reduce the battery consumption of the electronic devices, a brightness of a screen may be automatically changed according to a residual battery capacity. In addition, when there is no user input for a predetermined period of time, the electronic devices may turn off their screens.